percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2/Victor Triumph
Victor Triumph Challenge 1~The Ultimate Contest Write a short story (at least 1000 words) of your two characters or one being invited to the Olympian Games by Hermes. I had just finished my shift at the packaging company when I ran into my boss before leaving. My boss, Mr. Ed he liked to be called, was a honest man who had hired me with no questions asked. As long as I got my work done, which I always did, he didn’t care about my past. I liked that, as my past wasn’t a place I liked to go to. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stick you on the payroll,” he asked again, something he asked me at least once a week. “You know I can’t promote you or give you a raise unless you are an official employee.” “Sorry, but you know I can’t do that,” I said apologetically. As much as I could use money, I couldn’t become a real employee without telling Mr. Ed who I was and being a demigod, I wouldn’t want anyone worrying if one day I disappeared. “Well maybe next time. Enjoy the rest of your day,” Mr. Ed said in a happy tone as he slapped me on the back. I left the factory and started walking the ten miles back to my ‘house’ if you could call it that. I could never stay in one place too long and after my father died, I ran away from home before I could be put into foster care. I found out about five months later that my mother was a Greek goddess, Nike the goddess of victory. At first I thought the lady was crazy until she snapped her fingers and we were in the front row of the Super Bowl. That tends to get your attention, but I knew I was different for much longer. Growing up I would see the impossible; monsters walking the streets or appearing in the shadows. My own father was killed by a harpy, but that isn’t something you tell the police. Ever since I’d been on the run, never staying in one place to keep everyone else safe. “Home sweet home,” I said out loud as I looked at my small tent in the middle of the forest. For a guy on the run, tents were just easier. They could be packed up in a matter of minutes and before too long, I could move to my next spot. I couldn’t very well rent a house or anything and living in a tent allowed me to save up any money I got for food or supplies. As I sat down on top of my sleeping bag, I grabbed my battery operated radio and turned on a baseball game. Sports were my passion and I couldn’t refuse a good one or even a bad one. Sometimes I would find kids my age playing basketball or baseball and I would play for a bit. Unfortunately I started gaining something of a reputation because of my skills and competitiveness and once again had to move to another city. “Oh come on, are you letting them hit the ball?” I shouted at the radio. The pitcher had just thrown his third fast ball this inning that resulted in a home run for the other team. Despite how rapped up I was in the game, I thought I heard the hiss of snakes. I froze and reached for the amulet I always carried. My dad had told me that it was something my mother wanted me to have before she died, but that was before I had known she was a goddess. I later learned that it was a Xiphos, a type of Greek short sword. My mother had told me it belonged to a great hero, but in another form. I didn’t understand, but I was thankful for the gift as it had come in handy more than once. I slowly unzipped my tent and walked carefully, as despite being a demigod snake bites could be deadly. I took a few steps forward and looked around, but the snakes had apparently moved on or been scared away by my presence. I turned around to return to my tent, but bumped into a guy dressed like a delivery guy. “Special delivery,” he said. “What?” I responded. “I have a letter for you,” he said back to me. So there were a few things wrong with this. First off, I was in the middle of the woods surrounded by about half a mile of trees. No mailman in his right mind would go into the woods to bring me a letter. The other big thing was that no one would be sending me a letter in the first place. Besides maybe Nike who I could find at any major sporting event yelling a cheering for both teams, I didn’t have a family. The only other option was that this guy was some kind of monster using the Mist to appear human. I took a few steps toward the guy, but kept my sword at the ready. When I was maybe a foot away, I went in for the strike. I expected to feel my sword collide with him, but a moment later there was nothing where the guy once stood. “Did he turn to dust?” I asked myself. “Maybe he was a monster from the Underworld and sunk into the shadows or something.” “Please, to think I need Shadow Travel to move around is like saying Athena needs an excuse to show off how smart she is,” the guy smirked, leaning up against a tree a few yards away. “And trust me, she doesn’t.” “You’re a god?” I asked him, a bit skeptically. What kind of god goes around in a messenger’s…uniform…I’m an idiot. “''It isn’t all that bad'',” I heard something hiss in my head. That pretty much confirmed that I had just attacked Hermes. “''Could have been worse; imagine if you attacked Ares'',” I heard another voice hiss in my head. “''By the way, do you have any rats?” “Stop asking for food,” Hermes ordered. “This is the fifth demigod we have visited today and none of them have any rats for you!” “Well actually,” I began, but stopped myself. I did have one rat in my tent, which I had been planning on cooking tonight with a side of potato chips and a soda I had bought. I was really going all out for dinner. “Nevermind.” “Anyway, as I said I have a letter for you,” Hermes repeated. He had this mischievous look in his eyes like this letter would explode and I would be covered in whip cream. Regardless, I took the letter from his hands and opened it up. The paper probably cost more than my old house did, as the lettering and borders of the letter looked to be sold gold. I was so entranced, that it took me a minute before I started reading. ''Dear Victor Triumph, You have been selected to partake in this year’s Olympian Games; a test of skill and power hosted by the gods. If you decide to compete, please check the box below with your response and we will get back to you. Wonderful prizes await if you decide to join us. RSVP as soon as possible. Sincerely, The Olympians “So it is like a contest?” I asked Hermes. “No,” Hermes replied and I felt my heart drop. “It is a contest, the contest for demigods. Some of the world’s best will be there competing as well.” “All I needed to hear,” I said and quickly checked the Yes box. Games and contests were my specialty. I handed letter back to Hermes and he gave me a quick nod before vanishing in a blast of light. This would get interesting pretty soon. Maybe I should ask Mr. Ed for a few days off… Challenge 2~Interview Hermes: This is Hermes again with yet another competitor. Unfortunately because of some complications, Aphrodite will not be joining us. Instead we have Iris as our color commentator. Iris: I do love colors after all. There are some reds, and some blues, and even some golds! Hermes: *Hermes shakes his head* Not that kind of color commentator Iris. Iris: I don’t see why when all the colors are so beautiful. Hermes: So, for the first time at the games, please give a warm round of applause for Victor Triumph; son of Nike, the goddess of victory! Victor: Thank you Lord Hermes and Lord Iris. It is truly an honor to be here. *Victor bows to the two* Iris: Oh please, don’t be so formal. *Iris waves her hand at him* Hermes: Ya, don’t be such a stiff! *Hermes slaps Victor on the back and Victor falls into one of the chairs* Victor: Um…sure, I’ll try. Hermes: So, what brought you here today? Iris: We did silly; we brought in a bunch of the strongest mortals to compete for fabulous prizes! Hermes: I…you…I don’t even know what to do with you. Victor: I’m a little confused right now. Aren’t you supposed to ask me questions. Iris: Let me do it; please! Hermes: Go for it… *Hermes waves Iris off* Iris: Goody! Ok, if you aren’t made the champion of the games, would you be sad? Victor: I would like to win the games if I can. Nike is all about victory after all and my dad always taught me about winning fairly. Hermes: But what if you don’t win? Victor: If I don’t win, then that means I can improve myself. If I lose and I lose because there is someone better out there, that just means I have more to strive for. I would love to walk up to the winner and shake their hand and maybe one day fight them myself. Iris: That is so noble! How did you turn out so sweet, especially growing up on your own. Victor: I’m not sure actually. I took the lessons my dad gave me to heart, but sometimes it feels like there is a small voice in the back of my head giving me guidance. Iris: That sounds interesting; and how is your father? Victor: Unfortunately he died a number of years ago… *awkward silence* Hermes: Moving on! Do you consider yourself strong enough to win the games? Victor: I don’t know about that. From the rumors I heard, the challenges could be anything and I’m not an expert at everything. However Nike is the goddess of victory so hopefully her influence will guide me. I have just as much of a chance to win this as anyone else. Hermes: Good way to look at it. Just keep in mind you have some tough competition. My own son is even in the games again this year. Victor: I look forward to meeting him. In fact I can’t wait to meet everyone; as if the games are truly a collection of the best out there, I relish in the idea that I was even picked. Iris: You are so colorful! Can I hug you? Victor: Please don’t. Hermes: Ya, please don’t. Iris: I’m going to do it anyway. *Hugs Victor* Victor: This is the strangest conversation I have ever had. Hermes: Ok, let’s end this quickly. One more question. What do you think makes you different or better than the other competitors? Victor: I wouldn’t say that I’m better, but definitely different. The others may ‘want’ to win, but I have the will to win. Every cell in my body pushes me to seek victory and won't be satisfied until I stand at the top. Of course I would never try to cheat my way to the top, because if I had to cheat, victory would be meaningless. Iris: That’s so noble of you. You are such an interesting person and I hope you win. Victor: So do I. It should be a fun experience and the challenge of it just makes me even more exciting. Hermes: It has been a joy talking with you and hopefully good things will follow you. That’s it for tonight; goodnight everyone! *Waves goodbye to the camera and everyone vanishes in a flash of light* Nolan: Um...I'm still here. Hello? *Sigh* This is going to be a long game. Challenge 3~A Divine Time I had just parted ways with Nolan Swift as I stumbled down the hall. I admit that when I met Swift, it was unfair to assume the worse when I saw him. However in reality, I was looking for a fight to blow off some steam. I wanted to prove myself as I took the games very seriously, so imagine my surprise when I found out the least serious god had picked me to represent him. Dionysus had for some reason picked me to find a bottle of wine he had lost in the maze. It didn’t even sound like a mission, but more of an annoyance that Dionysus had sent me to fix. He couldn’t even drink the stuff for another few decades. “Vincent Trumpet,” he had told me. “I seem to have lost my bottle of wine from my trip to Spain. Please go and fetch it for me.” And that was it. I had no way of knowing where it was in this maze, yet my body already felt like it was weakening. The fight with the shades and Nolan himself had drained me more than I thought and I hoped I could find what I was looking for. As I walked, I came to a fork in the hallway and wasn’t sure where to go. “Time to go with the reliable way,” I said and held my sword, Aura, out in front of me. I placed the tip down on the floor and let the sword go. It dropped down and the handle pointed to the right tunnel. “Ok, I guess we’re going that way.” I raced down the tunnel and did my little trick at every fork in the road I came across. Aura had never let me down so far so I had no reason to doubt it. I came up to another large room in the maze and was faced with several different entrances and exits. I once again set up my sword, but was interrupted by a voice from behind me. “Dude, what the heck are you doing?” the guy said and I jumped back. Aura rattled to the ground and I glanced down at it. The handle had pointed to one hall, but the point of the blade was pointed at the guy, sitting down on a step and obviously taking a break. “I’m trying to figure out which way to go,” I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. “I’m Victor by the way.” “Lanson,” he said back to me. “So does that sword thing really work?” “Don’t know until I find what I’m looking for. Hasn’t lead me wrong yet,” I commented. I picked up y sword and glanced down the dark hallway. I thought about how my sword had fallen in such a way that it pointed to both Lanson and the dark hall and I wondered if we were supposed to meet. Not to mention his scar over his eye, as well as the intense gaze he had with dark red eyes let me know that he had seen battle before and I wasn’t above asking for help. “Care to join me?” “Sure, I have nothing else better to do,” he replied before jumping down. “It could be fun.” We walked down the tunnel for awhile in almost complete silence. I say almost because once I told Lanson I was looking for a bottle of wine, he hadn’t stopped joking about it. “If wine gets better with age, then why hasn’t Dionysus?” he would say. “I told one of my friends that girls age like fine wine; next day I found out he locked his girlfriend in the basement.” It went on like this for awhile until he jumped in front of me. “Dude, do you ever laugh?” “I’m trying to stay focused on the mission,” I replied. “I’m not really in the joking mood right now.” “Not to mention you look like crap. You get into a fight or something?” he asked, obviously noticing my limp and my heavy breathing. “Something like that. Helped someone find their item after mistaking him for a thief,” I explained. “Pretty cool; anyone I know?” he asked me as we walked down the hall. “Know a son of Hermes?” I asked him as we rounded another corner. The hallways seemed to change as we kept going. Instead of the dark stones in the hallway when we first entered, they had changed to wet well rocks. Moss seemed to grow all along the cave walls and floors and I wondered if we had made a wrong turn out of the labyrinth somehow. “Hey look, we’ve entered the Batcave,” he said in an overly dramatic fashion while pointing to a bat hanging on the ceiling. “That is your worst joke yet,” I said as I looked at the small bat as it stretched its wings. “There are no bad jokes, just people with a bad sense of humor,” he joked as we kept going. Just then I heard a small rumble as the cave rocks began to shift. The bat instantly took off and I pulled my sword out. Lanson raised his hands like a boxer and I noticed the glint of celestial metal on some form of glove. “This could be a trap; we should think of a plan,” I told him, ready for whatever was coming. “I have a better plan,” Lanson said as he looked around. “We charge in and destroy whatever we find at the end of the tunnel.” “That is a terrible plan,” I said, but turned around to find nothing. “…and now I’m left in an empty hallway with rumbling rocks and probably some kind of horrible monster at the end.” I chased Lanson down the hallway and found it opened up into a small room with a fountain on the opposite side. However except instead of water, the fountain was obviously pouring wine and at the top of the fountain was a bottle; obviously what Dionysus was looking for. I also saw Lanson taking several swings at something I couldn’t see. “You’re lucky I didn’t bring my weed-whacker!” Lanson yelled and I finally saw what he was doing. Grape vines had shot up from the ground from in between the well rocks. They acted like whips, making snapping sounds as they attacked Lanson. I watched as two more popped out of the ground behind him and wrapped themselves around his ankles and pulled his feet out from under him. I rushed in and swung my sword, cutting the vines and Lanson quickly got back up. “What do you think you’re doing?” I asked him as we faced off an army of vines. “You need a plan.” “I seem to do ok on my own,” he commented. “Just cover me,” I told him. “If I can reach the wine, everything should stop.” “Good enough,” he said and we rushed in. He actually was pretty good when he put his mind to it. He had unbelievable strength as at one point a vine wrapped around his arm, but he ripped the entire thing out of the ground with a tug. I slashed at the vines myself until there was nothing left, even if more began to grow. We forced our way to the fountain until I was only about a foot away, but a wall of vines shot up and blocked my way. Small flowers sprouted from the top and began firing grapes at us like bullets out of a machine gun. I couldn’t even get close. “Ok, I’ve had enough of this!” Lanson yelled and he took in a deep breath. “Hit the deck!” I dropped to the floor and a stream of fire shot from his mouth. The wall of vines began to burn and I thought I heard them scream as the fire climbed up to the tops. The small purplish flowers began to burn, but I soon noticed that the entire room was now completely on fire. “Great move!” I yelled over the sound of the growing fire. “Now we can burn or die from smoke instead of being strangled by vines.” “I’ll be fine,” he commented, brushing a small flame off his shoulder. “You on the other hand should probably get out of here.” “I’m not going to leave you here,” I told him. He could claim he was fine, but it wouldn’t feel right to finish my mission and have him left behind in a burning room. “We need to put the fires out first or they could spread into the maze.” “And I forgot my fire hose, darn,” Lanson mocked as he looked around in the smoke and fire. “We don’t need one, just punch the ground right there,” I said, motioning to a spot on the ground. He looked confused but followed my lead anyway. He punched as hard as he could and the ground began to crack in multiple directions. The barriers of the wine fountain fell and purple wine shot up like a geyser from beneath the surface. Before long the entire room began to fill and waves of wine doused the fires until they were completely gone. I ran over to the remains of the fountain and grabbed the wine bottle, stopping the flow Dionysus’ favorite beverage. The rest of the wine either stayed in the fountain or began to drain out of the room. As I held the bottle, I felt a hot glow surround me and I could smell nothing but grapes. “See you later,” Lanson said as he waved. “Maybe if we meet again I’ll get you to laugh.” “Don’t count on it,” I managed to say before being transported out of the labyrinth and right next to Dionysus. “I’ll take that,” he said and plucked the bottle from me. He then snapped his fingers and a shelf full of identical bottles appeared. He placed the one I had retrieved right next to all the others and it vanished with another snap. “Good thing you found it. I only have about three hundred more bottles of that kind.” “You’re the wine god; can’t you just make more?” I asked him. “Of course I can, I just don’t feel like it,” he said. “Now please go on to your next test or whatever. The other contestants are waiting.” I gave Dionysus a quick bow and quickly left the room. As thankful as I was for finishing my test, I hoped I got a better god next time. Someone that at least acted like the respected the idea of victory. Dionysus didn’t act like he cared even if there was a winner. Either way, I couldn’t wait to see what was next. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:The Olympian Games